Sober
by The keeper of lone wolfs
Summary: This story's updates have currently stopped until i finsh rewritting the chapters sorry for any inconvinece
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Pinks awesome song Sober. Please read and review please don't flame. Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter one

It has been many years since Yugi first won the title king of games and many painful loses one of his rivals had inflicted. But this story begins when the king of games had left school….

I don't wanna be the girl who laughs the loudest  
Or the girl who never wants to be alone

"Star… Star." I heard someone called

I ignored them as usual. For I was too caught amongst the music that was playing in my ears. When someone came up and pulled the head phones out of my ear.

"Hey." I complained

To find my father holding my other headphone.

"Come on you promised that you'd come with me to pick up your grandfather." He smiled

A sigh left my big full lips.

"Fine." I replied

I placed my pencil onto the desk.

"Designing a new card are you?" my father asked

"Yeah."

He took a look at my drawing.

"You should show your grandfather he would most likely be interested in it." He smiled

My father's typical attitude. Every card I designed he would either send it to my loving grandfather or just simply wait for his visits.

He left me on my. I got up from my desk chair and looked at my self in the mirror. To double cheek my appearance my chocolate brown hair is .shoulder length with many layers spiked out everywhere. Black eye liner framing my large silvery grey eyes. Still thankfully un smudged.

"Come on Star!" my father called

I then walked casually down the stairs to my father.

"What are you standing round for?" I teased

"Star stop messing around and get that backside in the car." He demanded

He was obviously freaking out. So I guess I better be a good little girl.

Latter that day

My father was sat tense on the chair. He always did get nervous when grandfather came. It didn't help that we were in the VIP waiting room. I as usual just flicked through the lame magazines that they had kept for centuries on the table. I didn't even bother taking in what was on the pages, just randomly flicking through the pages.

"Star my my haven't you grown up." We heard a familial posh male

I turned my head round to see my grandfather standing there in his usual red suite. I stood up in time with my father. Noticing how my dad is starting to look like my gramps more and more each year.

"My and you've grown." My grandfather added.

A childish grin appeared onto my face.

"How was your flight over father?" my dad asked

Still stressed out, as usual.

"Better than the last." Gramps replied curtly.

"Do you have work to sort out this time?" I asked

"Not this times my Starkins." He replied

We then walked as a family down to the vehicle that awaited us. We all waited till the doors were closed before we resumed our conversation.

"So Star will you be joining me this summer at the château?" gramps asked

"If you don't mind?" I replied

"I'll male sure your room is just as you like it then." He replied

"Star has designed some more cards." My father then butted in

"Oh have you. Let's see them then."

My father handed him the sheets of paper.

"Star you're getting better. Before long you'll out do me." Gramps chuckled.

My father than joined in with his little chuckle. While I just turned y gaze to the window. I watched all the streets we passed in the city. Most people stopped in awe. Wondering who was in the limo.

That was until we stopped at the traffic lights. I looked at the other vehicles waiting to go as well when I noticed another limo stationed right next to ours. On the side of one of the doors it had KC written on it. Out of the corner of my eye I saw how my grandfather and father refused to look at the vehicle next to us. Confusion hit me. That was when I noticed the window rolling down. Then a boy or was it a girl? Popped their head out of the window. With a big long mop of raven black hair, the child must have been about eleven. Waving is arms. I raised an eyebrow questionably. Who was it waving at?

I then saw someone behind him who looked just as impressed as my grandfather and father about being stuck at the red light. He had the same colour hair as me. With his eyes half shut. Only showing a glimpse of his royal blue eyes. He had what looked like a purple high neck coat on. He did look kind of familial in a way. Like one of those dudes that teenage girls would dream and fantasies of being with. He looked my way. Revealing the full power and intense of his pure cerulean blue eyes.

The limo then drove away. Just leaving the imprint of him in my mind and the ghost of his blue eyes haunting me.

"Star what are you staring at?" My grandfather asked curiously.

I shock my head as if to chase the thoughts of him away.

"Do you know who those two people where that was just next to us?" my thought ran free

"They are the sons of the man that killed your Mother." My dad replied

* * *

If you'd like your say whether I The keeper of lone wolfs should get bebo or even facebook so that I can communicate with you lot and vice resa. If so go to my profile

The keeper of lone wolfs


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh thanks for the reviews from Pharaoh'sJewel and ember-chan

Please read and review. Please don't flame

Chapter two

I don't wanna be that call at 4 o'clock in the morning  
'Cos I'm the only one you know in the world that won't be home

We were all sat at the dinner table. Silent as death. We had remained that way after we saw the KC boys. This silence was painful. I watched my reflection in the silver plates as I ate. It seemed to be surprisingly comforting. Well more comforting than sitting in the middle of the large table with silence. Apart from being able to hear the cutlery playing their annoying music.

"So Star what do you do in your free time?" my grandfather asked

"Well what normal teens my age does. Duel, watch matches, excreta excreta." I replied

Then the grandfather clock filled our ears with its chiming.

"Please excuse me. I have to go." I spoke

"Art time already?" my father asked

"Yeah." I beamed.

I picked up what I had planned and my work to go with it. Said my goodbyes then made the long casual walk to the place that I and many called an art studio. It was an old one story factory. I saw the many students there waiting for the teacher to arrive.

"Hurray you've finally arrived." I heard a male joke around.

I rolled my eyes it was so typical of him. I unlocked the door and put on the lights.

"I hope you've all brought your stuff today." I smiled

I was in my element. Teaching these fellow teens how to design dual monster cards and draw many other things.

"So how was your trip to the airport then?" one of the students asked

"The same as usual." I smiled

Everyone sat in their usual seats. While I put the work onto a table next to the door.

"So what are we drawing today?" one of the girls asked

An uncontrollable smirk appeared on my face. As I picked up the latest work.

"Today we'll be…" I began

But stopped as the door opened and a long shadow appeared.

"Can I help you?" I asked

"Is this the Pegasus art group?" the person's deep, dark smooth voice filled the room

"Yes." I replied

There was a brief pause as I gathered my thoughts.

"So are you here to join the group or waste our time?" I asked

"Join if it isn't full." The male replied

"There is plenty of room just pull up a chair and easel." I smiled warmly

For it weren't every day a new person joined. The shadow started to close the distance between him and us.. I heard everyone starting to whisper amongst them selves. I turned to take a look at the male. To find that I was correct about him being male. He is about six foot. He is wearing black work like shoes, with tight black leather trousers. What have I let my self in for.

My gaze went straight to his face. To find that his eyes held and kept mine. They were the same blue eyes that I had seen earlier today.

"That's Seto Kaiba." I heard one of the whispers.

I shock my head to try and get my thoughts that I had for the lesson back into my head. I refaced the table.

"As I was saying today we shall be focussing on the human figure. Ready for when we design our duel monster cards." I spoke

I placed up the recent drawing I had done onto the board. Everyone looked at them in fascination. Apart from Seto who just looked as if he was bored already.

"Right then take your seats…" I waited till they were seated "So you all will be drawing me." I smiled

I picked up a stool and placed it in the middle so that everyone could get a view of me. I sat on the high stool

"You all can begin now." I smiled.

I watched the cloak as they all draw. As soon as half hour had been.

"Can you all stop for a couple of minutes." I spoke

They all placed their pencils down.

"Go have a drink while I look to see how you are all doing." I smiled warmly.

I got up from my seat. Then started walking round clock wise looking at each drawing intensively. Writing some comments in the corner in pencil on some. I then stopped when I came to the last one. Seto was still seated. I studied his drawing. It was refreshing compared to the others in a way. For he had drawn so differently to the others. He had captivated the lighting exactly, as well as the posture and not forgetting the creases in the clothes.

"Well done." I spoke eventually.

The picture was just so mind blowing. That I didn't know what else to say. I pulled up a chair and sat next to him. He just ignored me.

"So… what did you think to the exercise?" I asked

"Its fine for a beginner." He replied coldly.

This made me jump a little. I guess I should have expected it. Especially if his family are as evil as mine say they are.

"So why did you join?" I asked

His cold blue eyes hit mine with as intensive as he could. But to my surprise his features looked so warm and innocent. He handed me the leaflet that I had handed out not long ago to many schools trying to get more people to join.

"Oh." I replied

My gaze left his cold eyes. I re looked at his drawing. Picked up the pencil.

"Don't be afraid of using harsh lines." I spoke

While showing him on the drawing. Then handed him the pencil.

"See. That way it looks more realistic." I smiled.

He looked at where I altered it a bit then retuned his gaze at me.

"The names Star." I spoke "What is yours?"

Holding out a hand for him to shake. He refused.

"Everyone knows it." He replied harshly.

"Well I don't." I replied calmly

He seemed mystified by that fact.

"It's Kaiba." He replied

"Nice to meet you." I smiled

Then got up and started heading for the stool in the middle

"Right shall we get back to drawing." I inquired.

Midnight

I sat in the kitchen eating what was left of the Ben and Jerrys. A sigh left my lips. Why did this one person bug me so much.

"Can't sleep either?" i heard my grandfather asked

he walked proudly into the kitchen

"No." i smiled "Want some?"

"Sure." he replied warmly.

he went got a spoon and sat oppisite me

"So running an art group that is some achivment from last time i saw you." he spoke

then took a spoonfull of ice cream.

"Yeah..."

"Whats bothering you Star. You never seem this down."

I gulped slightly. There was no way i could tell him about kaiba in my art group he would go mental. So a girl has got to do what a girl got to do.

"Its just that the art group summer all night party is this week and well..."

"You feel guilty?"

"Yes."

"Star if you want to go. Then go. I don't mind, I can't stop you from growing up."

i smiled. we sat there till all that wasd left was the carton.

"Night gramps." i yawned

"Good night my little Star" he replied


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Yu-gi-oh. Please read and review. sorry if there us any mistakes my spelling and grammer are not the best in the world. Please don't flame. hope you enjoy.

Chapter three

Ah the sun is blinding  
I stayed up again

BEEP...BEEP.

My computer went on and on. I opened my eyes to find that it was still pitch black. I gaze at my alarm clock. To find that it was only six am. An uncontoble grumble left my lips. I defiantly would have to get up to sort out my computer. I removed my self from my warm duvets' comforting embrace. I shivered all the way to my computer with my teeth chartering. To find that I had left MSN on again. I clicked on it to find that someone new had added me. I shrugged my shoulders. I looked to see how the hell this person had added me to find it was due to we liked the same things. Just as I was going to log out a message box appeared

_***Blue Eyes***_

_**Hi**_

_Are they having a giraffe it is like six am. I rolled my eyes and let a sigh leave my lips._

_***Pegasus***_

_**Hi. **_

I sat there waiting for this person to reply. I found that I weren't waiting as long as I normally do.

_***Blue Eyes***_

_**So what are you doing?**_

_This didn't seem quite right to me. This person seems to open. Hmmm_

_***Pegasus***_

_**I was sleeping until u just woke me up. How about u?**_

_***Blue eyes***_

_**Sorry about that I thought that you were awake. I'm getting ready for work**_

_***Pegasus***_

_**Where do u work?**_

_***Blue eyes* **_

_**In an office.**_

_***Pegasus***_

_**No offence offices are so boring.**_

_***Blue eyes***_

_**They are more boring when you're the boss of it all.**_

_***Pegasus***_

_**You're the boss are you?**_

_***Blue eyes***_

_**Maybe I' am and maybe i'm not**_

_***Pegasus***_

_**Okay! so what company are you working for**_

_**^the message will be sent to Blue eyes next time the person logs in.^**_

_Just typical_. So I signed off and crawled back into bed.

later that day...

The strange person I was talking to this morning was bugging me extremely. I sat there in my usual seat in my little art warehouse. Waiting for everyone to turn up. It was Saturday which meant that it started later tonight than usual. I sat there drawing when the door opened. I looked up to hoping that it was a few people at once but I was wrong. It was Seto Kaiba.

"Hey so you've come back." I smiled "For round two."

"Yes." He replied not as cold as I was expecting.

"You do know that it doesn't start for another twenty minutes." I spoke

"Yeah. I saw the light on." He replied

He sat in the chair opposite the one I was sitting in. watching me finishing my duel monster drawing for my grandfather. He looked as if he was fascinated by it.

"You draw duel monsters often?" he asked

"Yes." I replied curtly.

There was a brief pause.

"Where you telling the truth that you didn't know my name yesterday?" he asked this time coldly.

"Yes. I apologise if I am suppose to know who you were…"

"I prefer it that you don't know."

I raised an eyebrow questionably.

"Why? If you don't mind me asking." I asked

Curiosity was filling me by the second. Finaly i was about to get some information about this Kaiba.

"Sometimes it is better for people to know you as a person before they decide to believe what other people say." He replied this time quite warmly.

"Oh. So what do people think about you?" I asked

"You obviously didn't even think about looking me up on the internet then?"

"Nope."

A sigh left his lips.

"A lot of things that people think aren't true."

There was a brief pause.

"You don't open up like this often do you?"

This time he raised an eyebrow questionable at me.

"I can tell. By your body language. Don't worry your not the only one who does it. Everyone here has done it at some point in their life."

He remained silent.

"Kaiba isn't your first name is it?"

He froze. With shock stricken all over like as if i had discovered something that I shouldn't have.

"No."

"I thought so..."

The door then started opening again. The rest of the gang started appearing.

"Ahhh! Has Star found her first love." One of the boys teased

"No. Dean." I replied

I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. Everyone started to take their seats. Ready to start today's work.

"Now you know how a lot of duel monster cards that have short skirts on like Dark magician girl for example. Well I thought today that we could concentrate on the legs." I smiled

I slipped my shoes off and then stood up, pulled my skirt down a bit where it had gone slightly up. A few of the boys wolf whistled. I picked up a small stool which I could easily stand on top of without flashing. I stood up on it.

"Now draw from the waist down." I demanded

They all went to work. This was the first time that I had worn a short mini skirt out around people I know. This time I watched those who were sat in my sight. But only one seemed to catch my attention. His piercing blue eyes sent shivers across my skin.

Then realisation hit me like a ton of bricks at why I had the shivers when he glanced at me. I had fallen for the enemy.

For the reminder of the art group I debated with my self.

"Star is everything alright?" Dean asked

"Everything is fine." I smiled

"See you tomorrow then."

"Yeah see you tomorrow. But guys before you leave remember to wear old clothes!"

The door opened then closed behind those who decided it was time to leave. Where my feelings that obvious? For Dean to notice.

"Why do we need old clothes?" a deep husky voice asked

I jumped slightly and then turned around to see that only one person was stood in the whole warehouse with me. That person just happened to be Seto Kaiba.

"It's a surprise." I replied

"Oh." He replied

"Is something the matter?"

"Do you give drawing lessons?"

_Insensitive one, sensitive nil. What do I say, oh what do I say_

"Sure."

_Stupid stupid me. If you want to not have feeling for the guy you obviously say no to that kind of stuff._

"When are you able to do it?" he then asked

"When ever." I replied

_Augh what the hell am I doing I have to shut my trap and say no before long._

"Cool." He replied

"Who is it for may I ask?" I asked

_Shut up! Shut up!_

"My brother."

_There was a brief awkward pause between us._

"Okay. Can we talk dates tomorrow after the group?"

He gave a slight nod and then left me on my own. A sigh left my lips.

_What have I just talked my self in for?_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Oh, I am finding

That's not the way I want my story to end

I walked down the stairs more liked jumped all the way with the colour choices booklet in one hand and the wall designs in the other. I went into the dinning room and picked up a slice of toast. Then was about to leave.

"Where are you going at this time it's not like you?" My dad started

"Shopping." I replied, "I'm going to re paint the whole warehouse. So I have to get the stuff."

"Remember your keys." He added

"Do you honestly think I'm going to go buy tubs of paint with out taken my car." I chuckled

I then skipped out of the dinning room picked up my car keys then headed for the garage. The garage door lifted up slowly it kind of reminded me of an advert for KFC I had recently seen. A very big child like grin could be stop from working its way onto my face. As I saw my cute car. It was black as night with Silver Star stickers near the back wheel. I opened the little Citroen C1 then jumped in. I slid the car key in and the first thing I did before moving was put my CD on. _Huhahhh I missed driving my little peddle car._ I drove down the main streets of Domino city some of the times singing along with my mixed CD that I had burnt. 

"So come on Come on you know our time is near." I sang along with the camp rock songs.

Well that was until a large force lunged me forward. Hurting my chest as the seat belt pulled me back into place. I gazed into the rear mirror to see a black car behind me. A stupid Volvo owner thinks they know best, they wait until I get my hands on them, then they will know not to mess with me. 

After many hours in the DIY shop trying to find the right colours to go with what I had planed. I was finally back on the road and found that I had more time to kill than I had originally planed. Therefore, this time I took my time to drive to my art studio. Using the longer route to try to kill time.

"This is real this is me...I'm exactly where I'm suppose to I'm going to let the light shine on me..." I sang in time and in tune _Yay me!_

When my little car was hit from behind again. _Don't people get it this is only a little peddle car it breaks easily_. Just as I got over the tremendous force that just hit me from behind, I then saw with my corner of my eye that it had some u to my side. _Oh, crap!_ I didn't have time to try to get away from it. Due to the body of the Volvo hit my little C1 pushing it down the deep ditch. The world went around and around while I was strapped to the seat watching it all helplessly. Until everything went dark.

"Star...Star can you hear me?" I heard a male asked

While someone was tapping my cheek. _This was irritating me extremely. Why can't I be left alone to sleep?_ That was when everything came back to me_. Oh, crap what is my father going to say more like what is he going to do?_ I gulped.

"Few you are alive." The voice seemed more familiar and warming every time I caught what he said. My senses then became un numbed as I began to feel the full whack of the pain. _Jeez, I must have hit my head hard_. I then forced my heavy eyes open to see who was irritating and comforting me at the same time. To find the ghost of two big blue eyes from my past, a past that seemed to still be quite sketchy. I blinked my eyes to see the person that I obviously didn't just see.

"Star keep still the paramedics are on their way." He smiled calmly

The sun then started to blind my eyes as it bounced of one of my mirrors. _GRR!!! _I then heard the males' chuckle. A chuckle that i hadn't heard i a while.

"ZANE!" came a young boys shout.

I opened my eyes to find that he had moved the mirror.

"Thanks." i smiled weakly.

Only then, i realised that he was holding something to my head.

"Zane why are you holding something to my head?" i asked in a very childlike manner.

"You cut your head open." He replied

"Oh!" was all i could say.

"Zane!" i heard the male's voice again but this time a lot closer 

"What Syrus?" he asked

_Ahh the Truesdale's. Jeez, i haven't seen them since they left for duel academy. _

"The paramedic are on their way down here." i heard Syrus reply

i winced at the thought of going to hospital. _I've always loathed them but never knew why. i guess the reason why is a part of my sketch past. _

I blocked out everything while the paramedics took over from Zane's helpfulness. Telling the paramedics the information, they needed. I ignored everything until i was left in a cubical by myself. _Jeez, it just doesn't seem like my day at all. _

"Knock, knock." i heard a male asked

I looked down to see Zane closing the curtain behind him and his brother. They both came and sat by my side.

"So what did they say?" Syrus asked very sympathetic.

_Aww he was always the most sympathetic._

"Not much, just have to wait for the test results." I lied

_Really, i had to stay until my father came before they will release any information to me about my condition and they all seemed to look concerned. _

"So where have you two strangers been?" i asked

"When?" Zane asked

"Well you could start at the beginning?" i suggested

I caught one of a small few smiles that Zane allowed to appear on his face.

"You know where." he chuckled

then ruffled my hair.

"Ouch...ouch." i winced

"Sorry." he apologised

"its alright." i smiled weakly

then turned my gaze to Syrus.

"So how was your first year of duel academy?" i asked him

"It's good, it was..."He caught Zane's warning glare "Interesting." he replied

"Oh." i replied

_I really suck at small talk._

"Make any friends?" i asked

Syrus always found it hard to make friends.

"Yeah loads." he replied

then went into the stories at how he meets them. Which only made my smile grow bigger and bigger with proud ness. I knew he could do it if he put his mind to it.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it took so long to update I will try to be quicker to up date next time. Hope you enjoy this chapter please read and review.

Chapter 5

**I'm safe**

It started to feel that I had been in my hellhole for many of days not a couple of hours. I tapped my fingers on my leg waiting for the doctor to come with my medication. I was not even impressed by the fact that I was not even aloud to walk. By doctors orders I was to stay in the wheel chair for a couple of weeks because of my previous medical record. Every one was concerned because I had taken another blow to the head. I had been questioned if I could remember recent advents, which I could so then they moved on to see if what I had forgotten before had come back which it had not.

"Sorry to keep you all waiting." The doctor then apologised

"It's alright." My father replied

The doctor then stood there explaining how I was to take the medication to my father. As precautionary just in case, I would forget all about it. _As if_.

"Lets get you home Starry." Gramps smiled.

"Please do." I smiled back.

Up high

Only then, I noticed the time. _Shoot all of the people in the art group would be waiting for me and I cannot call them due to I have had my mobile confiscated for my health reasons. That Volvo owner waits until I get my hands on her or his neck. Then they would be sorry that they targeted me. The thought of causing pain to the person who put me here gave me great pleasure_.

"Starkins what is it you find amusing?" Gramps asked hoping that I had remembered a good memory that I had forgotten.

"Nothing much just my chain of thoughts." I smiled weakly

"Oh and would you like to share?"

"I was just thinking of how I would take revenge on the person who put me here."

He just chuckled lightly. With hints of disappointment within his voice that I had not remembered anything.

"Gramps I'm sure my memory will come back one day." I smiled

"It will Star." he smiled half-heartedly.

**Nothing can touch me**

We started to make our way home. I became very fugitive. It did not feel right not going to my art studio.

"Gramps, dad can we stop at the art studio for a few minutes please?" I asked

"I have no problem with it what do you say?" my grandfather replied then turned to my father.

"I'm going to be out numbered aren't I?" My father stated

"Yep." I smiled

"Fine."

I watched out through the window as we approached it. A beaming smile started to make its way upon my face. I saw everyone out side waiting well apart from one person. I could not wait to get out of the car and just see all of their smiling faces. We finally came to a stop. My father went and prepared the wheel chair. He opened my car door. _Why can't they just let me walk?_ I heard the gasps. My father helped me into the chair.

"What happened Star?" Dean asked

"Just an accident that is all." I replied weakly.

"So why are you in a chair?" one of the many girls asked

"Doctors orders." I smiled weakly.

"Are these the people that you often talk about?" I heard my grandfathers voice come from behind me. _For some reason he just didn't seem to fit in here._

"That it is...Maxamillion Pegasus...He is your grandfather." I heard the student's gossip.

"Yes. Shall we all go inside?" I said weakly.

My father went and opened the door. Gramps pushed me in while everyone else walked in whispering.

"So this is your art studio Starkins?" gramps asked

"Yes, it also the one we where going to paint today." I replied

**But why do I feel this party's over?**

The door behind us opened again. I turned my head around to see who had just entered. To see the last member of our little group. I smiled slightly but realisation kicked on. My family or should I say my father did not like him.

"Kaiba." I heard my father snarl

"Pegasus." Kaiba replied

"Kaiba boy." Gramps spoke with amusement.

_Could this day get any worse?_

"This is going to get interesting." I over heard Dean whisper to the person next to him.

"Star why don't you show your father and I how this session would have gone if what happened earlier didn't happen?" Gramps asked trying to get rid of the tension that filled the place.

I went to stand up out of the chair but felt my grandfather place his hand on my shoulder in warning. I let out a sigh of defeat. The wheeled my self to the centre of the group.

"Well today I thought that we could paint the walls with duel monsters. However, due to unfortunate circumstances we are unable to do that today. But since we are all here let's not let this session go to waste shall we?" I asked

"So what are you going to make us do?" Dean shouted

"Well if you all get a black marker and then I want you all to think of a duel monster that represents yourself. Then go draw it on the wall where the drinks table is normally situated." I replied

Every one stood there for a moment then went slowly to get a pen and then started drawing. I could not help but feel disappointed and saddened by the scene before me. Mainly because I wanted to join in and help them. I tried my hardest not to look Kaiba's way to long. Therefore, I darted my eyes back and forwards on them all watching them waiting for one of them to make a mistake. However, footstep clouded my senses as they approached me.

"You have a lot of explaining young lady." My father whispered into my ear.


	6. Message for readers

**Apology**

**Dear readers of this story due exams and writers block I have been un able to update. I am not sure when I will update this story next so please bare with me. I thank you for your patience as readers and I hope that now I am going back into an old routine I will be able to update more often especially with the six week summer holiday I have coming up. I hope that you can remain patient a little bit longer**

**Yours sincerely **

**The keeper of lone wolfs.**

**Ps if you have any suggestions they would be most welcomed.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey again I'm so sorry that i haven't updated in so long I have had writer's block for this story anyway it has vanished poof!!! Let get on with the story**

Chapter 6

**No pain**

I gazed out at the stars through my large bedroom window from my bed. With my laptop upon my lap and my Linkin Park CD playing. A small smile came upon my face as I saw more stars within the sky than normal. My thoughts were soon interrupted by the bleeping from my laptop. My attention turned to it to find the people that I was talking message boxes where flashing. Typically all of the boxes where flashing at once. So in turn I told them goodnight and turned the darn thing off. I placed it softly onto the floor and then laid flat out upon my bed. Letting my mind wander amongst my own imagination and the music.

**Inside**

Only to find nothing not one little thought came to mind. It was so in furating. The nothingness. I sat up staring back at the stars at least that passes the time. Who would have thought hiding from people would be so boring and well empty. Since I crashed my car I knew something wasn't right especially when I came round. When there was silence I had glimpses of scenes that seemed serial but I knew that it was real. Like as if they were back flashes. But luckly and unfortunatly they have stopped ever since I started taking the medication that the doctor had given me.

**You're like protection**

The next day.

I walked into the wearhouse at least a few hours earlier than normal. Staying home was just too tence. Especially when father found out about Kaiba. Big deal so he is a multibillonair who could probly hire actual well known artisit to teach him but no he picked me so that has to mean something doesn't it?

"You're here early." A male stated making my jump out of my skin.

"It's a nice place to come to think before art." I replied automaticly with out giving it a thought. Turning I realised that it was obviously true that when you think of someone they always appear. Seto Kaiba stood there naturaly like as if he belonged perfectly here when to be honest what I hear of him this seems to be the last place that he would ever come to.

"Sorry about yesterday." I apologised

"It's alright." He stated with no hints of emotion.

"You sure?"

"Yes… as long as your alright that is all that matters."

"Thanks... can I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"Why is it that to everyone your like some form of a dragon but when it comes to me your like a kind of loyal dog?"

Pain took over his eyes. "Well…" he became deep in thought, "It's complecated."

"Oh."

**But how do I feel this good sober?**

A sudden image filled my vision of a younger boy dressed in a snow white tuxedo with an ice blue shirt with an aqua tie. It was only a quick glimpse but that was all I needed. Well for now. When I regain vision of the room around me I realised I was no longer staring at the middle of the wall but more of the bottom. With a strong but gentle hold around me. It felt good aas if I belonged within this sort of embrace.

"Are you alright?" he asked

"Uh…sure." I replied full of confusion.

"You blanked out." He cleared away my confusion.

"Do I know you from somewhere else?" The question just slipped passsed my lips.

He was silent as if in thought. Then with an uneasy smile. "No… no I don't think so."

**A/N sorry that this chapter is so short and that it has taken so long for me to update. But i hope it was worth the wait. I look forward from hearing what you think of this chapter.**

**love **

**keeper**


End file.
